


Hospital Visit (part 1)

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter 'Starlord' Quill, gamora - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova Prime requested Peter to take The Guardians to the hospital, where the pilots are recuperating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit (part 1)

Peter called for a meeting in the common room. After everyone but Rocket was in the room, Peter yelled, "Rocket get in here."

Rocket replied, "I aint doing it."

Peter said," Get your fuzzy little butt in here, now."

Rocket yelled back, "How do you know my butt is fuzzy?"

Peter yelled "Rocket get in here now."

Rocket replied, "I am not doing it. I am busy."

Gamora shook her head before getting up and leaving the room before coming back holding a snarling raccoon by the scruff of his neck.

Peter said, "Glad you could join us, Rocket." As Gamora dropped him on top of the table.

Rocket stood up and yelled at Peter, "I am not going to the hospital to visit the recovering Nova Pilots."

Peter asked," How did you know what this meeting was about?"

Rocket pointed to his ears before replying, "These aren't for decorations, stardork."

Peter sighed before saying, "Nova thinks it would boost the morale of the healing pilots, if we all visit with them and thank them for their assistance against Ronan."

Before Rocket could repeat his statement, Drax laughed and replied, "That is a wonderful idea. I am for it."

Groot nodded before saying," I am Groot." I agree with Drax.

Rocket replied," Again your agreeing with them, Groot."

Gamora said, "Although I don't understand, how this will help them heal. I also agree we should at least thank them for their assistance."

Peter glared at Rocket before saying," Majority rules. So we all are going. Tomorrow morning, and don't try anything to get out of it Rocket."

Rocket replied," You know how I feel about hospitals."

Peter had enough before saying, "Grow a backbone. You are doing this with us."

Rocket growled and hopped off the table before giving Peter the finger.

Peter turned to Groot before saying, "Make sure he is ready bright and early tomorrow morning. Including looking nice."

Groot replied, "I am Groot" I will make sure Rocket is ready and looks nice Before heading back to his and Rocket room.


End file.
